


Rejuvenated thoughts

by The_Poptart_Cat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Does this count?, Gem Stuff, Gen, Greg is here too, Temporary Amnesia, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: A prompt from tumblr. Instead of hugging Steven in I am my monster, they use the rejuvenator.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Post-gem glow

After Connie's speech they were more than ready to help out Steven. All of them thought of plans. Garnet had almost suggested hugging Steven but that probably wouldn't work. “Hey, why don't I use the rejuvenator" Spinel suggested. The others thought about this. Last time it had been used Steven's powers stopped working so maybe it would revert him back.

“It's worth a shot" Garnet said. "Yellow, could you make Spinel bigger?"

Yellow did as asked. Spinel took out the rejuvenator and it was giant. Spinel slashed Steven as he grew smaller and smaller with each hit. Eventually there was a bright light and human Steven was floating down from the sky.

The cluster caught him while everyone else got on the palm of the cluster. Pearl took out a blue blanket and covered him up Yellow shrunk Spinel back to normal size after she put her weapon away.

* * *

Steven woke up and saw a giant women, a pink gem, a blue flying gem, a green gem, a rainbow haired gem, a girl and a ...pink lion? The gems and his dad was there too. His dad had short hair. His dad loved his hair! He was overwhelmed almost instantly

"AH!" He tried getting away but was in a blue blanket. He also noticed his voice was deeper. Like a rockstar! He had no idea what he was doing outside. "Hi, are we having a slumber party or something!" He asked obliviously.

The other stared in confusion. He took that as a no. "Oh my gosh! Are we going camping!?" He sat up and winced. He felt like he had just tried to move Earth or something. He wondered why.

Pearl pushed him down gently and smiled but also looked confused all the same. He looked at the gems' appearances. "When did you change your outfit?" This confused the others even more.

“Uh, Steven, what do you mean, we've had these since you saved the galaxy and junk."

Steven took a second to process this. "What are you talking about?"

"That was two years ago. Remember?" Amethyst said.

Steven thought Amethyst was joking. He was just Steven. He didn't have powers. That reminded him "Oh yeah! Guys are we going to work on my powers again! That'll be epic to learn to use my shield!" He said with stars in his eyes. He really wanted to go on missions more and to be like his mom.

"Steven, what do you mean?" Pearl asked, concerned.

"Remember! Yesterday they stopped making Cookie cats and you guys bought some and I loved it and I ate it and sang the song! Then my shield came out!" He started singing

"OHHHHH! He's a frozen treat with an all new taste! He came to this planet from outer space! A refugee from an interstellar war! And now he's at your local, grocery store! Cookie cat! He's a pet for your tummy! Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy! Cookie cat he left his family behind! Cookie caaaatttttttt! Now available at Gurgins off route. 109."

The giant people and pink gem looked at Steven curiously while Amethyst snickered for a second and the others grew concerned and walked away to discuss, which had no effect on Steven as he stayed smiling and talking to Amethyst. Who eventually started made her way back with the others after he fell asleep.

“-I saw this as a possibility but it was so unlikely I didn't pay attention to it." Garnet stated. "His memories were affected too, just like we were.”

They knew how far back his memories were and Connie was really worried. She remember how Steven told her that he had used his shield before they met so did Steven not know her? For now, the best they could do is help Steven and hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to limit the chapters. It’ll probably be 10 chapters. It doesn’t work like Aftermath or Regression (they’re really cool fics btw if you haven’t read them) It’s going to work similar to the movie where key moments are needed to get the memories back.


	2. Gem day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven spends the day with only the gems.

Steven had just woken up. He was more cheery than ever which was a bit unsettling considering what just happened a while ago.

Steven noticed that the giant people, Pink gem and the girl were all gone along with the pink lion. But didn’t mention it.

  
He had some breakfast and went back to his room with the gems so he could look around a bit.

When the gems asked how he felt, he said he was sore but he could move around still. He just really wanted to practice to use his shield to go on missions. When he voiced this thought, the gems explained there were no missions, Steven became sad but quickly became happy again. When they mentioned Crying Breakfast friends had three more seasons and a movie.

  
When he asked his dad what happened to his hair, Greg just said he had a hair cut.

_“I got a haircut!” The man said, hating to lie to his son._

“ _But you love your hair!”_

_“Eh, I just thought it would be a nice change of pace.”  
  
_

When he asked what happened the gems answered truthfully.

”Woah! So I time traveled!? This is so cool! I can’t wait to tell Sadie and Lars!” The boy exclaimed.

”Not quite, your memory was reversed with a rejuvenator.” Pearl explained.

”A what?”

“It’s a weapon designed to reset gems to their original state.”

She could practically see the question marks floating above his head, and so could Garnet

”It made you lose your memories.” Garnet stated bluntly.

”OH NO! I need them! How else am I going to know what’s on TV? Or if Amethyst still likes motor oil?! This is a disaster!” He said dramatically, flailing his arms.

”I still like motor oil Steve-o.” 

”Cool! Can you still eat an entire sub sandwich?” Steven asked, forgetting his goofy antics.

”Even better! We’ve been doing motor oil sub sandwiches races for two years!” 

”Woah! Can I do it too!” Steven asked, with stars in his eyes. 

”Sorry dude, no half humans allowed.”

”Aww.” He said as he deflated a bit before standing up. “Wait! What’s that?” He asked, walking to the Lonely Blade poster on the wall and pointing at it “There’s another Lonely Blade and you didn’t tell me!? Can we watch it together? Please! Please! Please!” He begged, almost giving puppy dog eyes.

”Yeah man! Why not?” Amethyst answered which made Steven really happy. The gems were always on missions and almost never hung out with him, even if they weren’t “OH MY GOSH THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!” He cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

* * *

“That was so awesome! I can’t believe it! Right guys?” He asked

”We’ve seen the movie, like, a bajillion times.”

”Oh yeah. I forgot.” A wave silence came upon the room.

”It still was fun.” Pearl said

“Yeah! Super fun!” The hybrid stood up.

_‘Maybe mom could see it too! That’d be nice.”_ He thought.

Steven looked up where the portrait of his mom stood, or _had,_ but was quickly confused. 

”Why isn’t the picture of mom up there?” He asked. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst, who were now standing, froze. 

”Uh... We wanted it to be safe, right guys?” Amethyst lied.

”Oh. Um. Exactly! We didn’t want the picture ruined.” Pearl elaborated 

”It was for the best Steven” Garnet said.

Steven felt mixed emotions. He was upset. His mom was great, They didn’t need to hide it, but at the same time, he was relieved, he didn’t understand why. Maybe it has something to do with him before he had his memories gone. He also felt underlying resentment and anger. He tried ignoring but it kept coming back. It was then he realized he had subconsciously put a hand on his gem as if he had done it millions of times before.

”Okay.” He said with a hint of doubt, as he removed his hand

* * *

The gems thought Steven was asleep. But before he could, he realized Master of Ceremonies bear-bear and Mr. Queasy were gone. He couldn’t sleep without them! Sure, he had the other stuffed animals like playful kitty and Sir Bearington but it wasn’t the same. He walked downstairs quietly to ask what happened but heard the gems talking and quickly decided to just listen in on their conversation.

“-What are we going to do? Something is clearly wrong, he’s so..” Pearl said, trailing off.

”Classic Steven?” Amethyst suggested

”Bubbly.”

”Yes. Exactly” She said to both “But what are we going to do?”

”Well if it’s a rejuvenator, let’s just do what happened last time. Remember, he told us he had to remember change or something so maybe we just gotta change something.” Amethyst shrugged.

“Maybe...” Pearl mused

”It could work but I’m not so certain.” Garnet stated “My future vision has become fuzzy when centered around Steven ever since _it_ happened. I can make out some details, but not enough to get the complete picture.” 

”So, we’re stuck just guessing what to do?” Amethyst asked

”Yes.” Garnet simply replied. Steven took this as a cue for him to go walk up to the trio and ask.

”Hey guys, where’s Master of Ceremonies bear-bear? And Mr. Queasy?” Steven asked, which turned their attention to him.  
  


”Oh that... You... er... _broke_ Mr. Queasy and you gave Master of Ceremonies Beat-Bear to Lars” Pearl answered hesitantly.

”Aw man! Well, maybe Lars is enjoying his teddy bear! I knew he’d come around! He and Sadie are my best friends!” He beamed before asking “How did I break Mr. Queasy?”

”Um-“ Pearl started but was thankfully interjected by Garnet

”That’s a story for another day, Cutie Pie. Off to bed.”

As if on cue, Steven yawned. “Ok-ay, but only if I can watch the Crying Breakfast Friends movie tomorrow.”

“It’s a deal.” Garnet agreed with a small smile. “Love you!”

”Love you too!” The hybrid said “goodnight guys!”

He got three good nights back and he went upstairs to his room. After a few minutes he (luckily) drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to put in at least 1000 words per chapter to challenge myself. Sorry if it seems too short.


End file.
